


Fairly Certain

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: "I'm fairly sure you're not allowed to do that."





	Fairly Certain

“I’m fairly sure you’re not allowed to do that,” Aamin said, smiling as he did, so, with his head ducked to one side.

“And what would that be, my dear Aamin?” Iliana replied, grinning up at him from her position at the counter. She felt him place his hands around her waist and shoulders, dragging her away from the food she had been preparing.

“Be so utterly charming while doing something so mundane. It is not fair, you are making all other cooks in the city look bad.” She laughed and allowed herself to be dragged backwards a few steps, his hands a warm welcome, enfolding her, making sure she would not truly lose balance.

“Ah, so it is for my charm that you love me, then? If I would have known that, I would have tried to enchant you like this earlier.” Iliana turned her head to the side and placed a small kiss upon his cheek. She leaned her forehead against Aamin and smiled as she felt the laughter rumble through him before he responded.

“That would have been impossible, my dear. For you were even more charming when we met, you could not have possibly done anything more to enchant me. You being just as you are has always been enough, my dear Iliana.”

Iliana turned within her husband’s hold and gently laid her left hand upon his shoulder, her right hand cupping his face. Their height difference was not much, but he was just slightly taller as she looked up into his eyes. The smile on her face was reflected in his own and they slowly swayed in place in their kitchen, having set aside all thoughts of dinner in favor of soaking up this peaceful time together.

She reached back to hold his ear for a short few seconds, warming it in her grasp, before he finally released her, pressing a kiss to the chufa upon her forehead. They easily mixed the traditions between them. They didn’t allow the sadness that accompanied such actions, at times, to take them now. Turning back to the cutting board, Iliana finished preparing the special dish, sliding the vegetable into a serving bowl.

Aamin set the table and they dished each other’s plates, sitting down side by side. They talked over their respective days and at times ate in companionable silence. She caught Aamin smiling at her from behind the food stabbed upon his utensil and she asked him what was on his mind. When he answered simply with, “you,” she laughed and told him to save the sweet talk for dessert. That turned out to be a rare Cardassian fruit that grows in a province further north. Iliana had been at the market today and chanced upon it, knowing it would be a treat Aamin would love.

They cleared their plates and the dishes were recycled back into the replicator. They spent their evening listening to music and sharing tea and discussing a particular piece of Bajoran literature Aamin had managed to wrestle from some loose files at the academy, aided by Iliana’s memories of learning it.

As they prepared for bed that night, Iliana found herself swept up in Aamin’s arms once again, his voice murmuring low in her ears. “I’m still sure you’re not allowed to do that,” he said, repeating his words from earlier. “Be so outrageously beautiful, and smart, and kind.” He started tracing small patterns on the juncture where her neck met her shoulders and she sighed into the touch.

“And I’m fairly sure, dear husband, that you are not allowed to be so handsome, and caring, and absolutely perfect,” Iliana said back to him, tracing her own patterns on the slight ridges of scales that made up his back. They kissed again, and laid down to bed, enjoying each other’s company - acutely glad of the love they had found together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon to Occupying Space. This is just a nice prompt from @nerdfishgirl about a nice couple that deserved a happy, loving story of married bliss.
> 
>  
> 
> It took me a /ridiculously/ long time to find the correct word for their forehead spoons. Shout out to everybody who helped me in that area, and eventually lead to me reading a large excel file of the Cardassian language. (The Cardassian fans in this fandom truly are amazing for creating so much content for these lizards).


End file.
